memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Silentium Est Aurem/Act One
Act One Fade in EXT. SPACE (Note: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes) Archer exchanges fire with the Romulan vessel for an hour. INT. MAIN BRIDGE Capt. Taylor: (to Sutherland) Marie open a channel to the Romulan vessel. Ens. Sutherland: (off her panel) Channel open Captain. Capt. Taylor: (gets up from chair) Romulan vessel you're outgunned, (pause) I suggest that you stand down before we're forced to.... Taylor stops as she sees something on viewscreen. The Romulan warship turns and goes back the way it came... CLOAKING as it goes... Cmdr. Martin: (off his panel) The Romulan vessel has retreated, (beat) Captain the Cargo ship is starting to lose life-support. Capt. Taylor: (to com) Medical teams to starboard docking port, (to Carlson) Kara bring us in for docking. Ens. Carlson: (inputs commands into the helm) We're a meter from the docking port, (thud) and we're locked in place. Capt. Taylor: (to Mason) Stand down from Tactical Alert, (beat) but keep weapons on-line in case our friends decide to come back. Now let's go see how our new guests are. Both Commander Martin and Captain Taylor head for the lift. Capt. Taylor: (To Mason) Jack you've got the bridge. He nods and moves to the chair. EXT-SPACE Archer moves in for docking as the mooring latches onto the port side of the cargo ship. INT-Cargo ship corridor (After docking the landing party walks into the corridor as Commander Martin moves in and sees the damage caused by the attack, as their moving through the corridor they met by a group of men.) TAYLOR: Permission to come aboard? HANSON: Granted I'm Captain Ryan Hanson commanding officer of the ECS Jamestown, thanks for giving us a hand with those Romulan bastards they got the drop on us in sector 434 while we were running freight there. MARTIN: Romulans have been attacking freighters for weeks now they took out the Maru and several others with their plasma torpedoes. CLARKSON: I'm sorry but we don't need Starfleet here messing up our systems they've done enough damage to the cargo lives already by going to war with the Empire. HANSON: I'm sorry this is my chief engineer Kyle Clarkson. TAYLOR: Funny Commander Martin never mentioned that you two know each other. CLARKSON: Maybe because he betrayed our friendship now if you excuse me I've got repairs to make. HANSON: Take their help we need it to get our warp drive back on-line. CLARKSON: Fine. Taylor nods at Williams and she follows Clarkson to Engineering. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer docked with Jamestown. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM John is pacing about frustrated. JOHN: He doesn't like Starfleet cause we're a bunch of brass hats who don't know that the systems are full of dangerous species that are very protective of their space and will defend them at all cost, but Archer and his crew didn't know that they were in Romulan Space or near it. MARCIA: I'm sensing something else that you never mentioned John. JOHN: Five years ago I was first officer onboard the SS Intrepid under the command of Ramirez, and he was working with the Starfleet corps of Engineering, and they were assigned to a Vulcan colony to get their power grid repaired and reactivate the grid but when they did that there was a surge of power that destroyed the entire colony 1,254 Vulcans were lost. Starfleet Command didn't want to risk the Human-Vulcan Alliance so Commodore Johnson put the blame on Kyle and he was dishonorably discharged and he's hated me ever since then. MARCIA: So he's been holding this grudge against you since then? John nods at her. JOHN: I've tried to apologize to him since but he hasn't answered my hails or nothing. MARCIA: Give him time I'm sure he forgives you on the inside. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING WILLIAMS: These valve seals are shot, we'll have to synthesize some new ones. Give me about forty minutes. CLARKSON: I wish I could serve onboard an NX-Class Starship but after what happened to me all those years ago, (pause) it will never happen. WILLIAMS: Maybe Starfleet will change and give you another shot at being a Chief Engineer. CLARKSON: (Smirks) After what happened at the Vulcan Colony no way Starfleet will give me a shot. INT-COMMAND CENTER MASON: I was able to track their course from Alpha Centauri their course takes them to a human colony about 2.3 light-years from here. TAYLOR: What's their cargo? MASON: Mostly medical and engineering supplies. MARTIN: That's mostly what the Romulans have been attacking in recent weeks. TAYLOR: Inform Starfleet Command of our course and that we're escorting the Jamestown to the colony. SUTHERLAND: Aye, Captain. TAYLOR: Dismissed. The senior staff leaves the Command center as Taylor is worried about how the situation is treating her XO. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM TAYLOR (Father): Are you sure that you want to escort the Jamestown knowing that Commander Martin's former best friend is onboard the ship? TAYLOR (Daughter): Father he seems to be ok with the mission. TAYLOR (Father): Alright I'll have the Intrepid and Lexington standing by to assistance if things go south be careful Marcia Starfleet out Screen turns into the Coalition symbol. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer and Jamestown approaches the colony. INT-MAIN BRIDGE TAYLOR: Establish standard orbit Ensign. CARLSON (Pilot): Aye, Captain. MARTIN: So far no sign of Romulan vessels. TAYLOR: That could change in a matter of hours, maintain scans for any EM signatures. Martin nods. SUTHERLAND: Captain the Jamestown is hailing they're requesting that they head to surface to deposit their cargo. TAYLOR: Granted but maintain contact with us at all times, Commander take a team of MACOs and make sure they're safe. Martin nods and he leaves the bridge. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Shimmering and then whining as the transporter beam transports Commander Martin and a squad of MACOs to the landing platform. CLARKSON: (To Martin) Oh great Starfleet is here to screw things up for me again. Martin hangs his head down. MARTIN: (To Clarkson) Kyle you need to understand that I was under orders to keep quiet about what happened that day, if I came out and said that you were framed I would lose my commission and my family would be at risk you know how Section 31 works. CLARKSON: Look Starfleet just stay out of our way. Kyle takes a box and walks away from the landing party. MARTIN: James take Peterson and Lance to defend platform beta and make sure those supplies get to where their going. James nods and takes his team to the platform. (End of Act One, Fade out)